Dobre złego początki
by Buusia33
Summary: Prześladujące mnie pomysły. Głównie w krótkich formach, które pewnie dało by się rozwinąć do długich opowiadań, albo potraktować jako początek opowieści.
1. Biju w okularach

Mały, najwyżej trzy letni, blond włosy chłopczyk przysiadł na brzegu pustej piaskownicy z fascynacją przyglądając się zabawie kilkorga nieco starszych dzieci. Jedna z dziewczynek śpiewała raczej prostą piosenkę o klanach Konochy. – Trzeci Hyuga białooki stoi dum…. –

Podczas gdy dzieci oddają się zabawie, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na malucha w piaskownicy. Głęboko w dziecku, w stworzonej przez Yondaime uszczelce, Dziewięć Ogoniasty Demon Lis, Kubii no Yoko, najpotężniejszy z Biju dawno opuścił znajome obszary złości, gniewu i nienawiści osiągając stan zimnej, wręcz lodowatej furii. - Drugi raz. – Warczał do siebie. - To już drugi raz zostałem opętany przez tego szalonego Uchicha. Dobrze chociaż, że tym razem szok wywołany przez ponowne uszczelnienie w połączeniu z ingerencją Shinigami zakłócił Genjutsu na tyle, żebym mógł się stosunkowo łatwo uwolnić. Poprzednim razem Genjutsu wygasało przez lata. - Kubi gniewnie machał ogonami. - Co z tego, że jestem wyjątkowo silny i pewnie mógł bym rozgnieść tego zarozumialca na miazgę, skoro nie mogę przeciwdziałać temu nieszczęsnemu Genjutsu. Byłem wolny od uszczelki najwyżej minutę i znowu mnie dupek opętał. Grrr.

\- I brzęczący Aburame, zawsze w ciemnych okularach …. – Fałszowała dalej dziewczynka na placu zabaw.

Kubi skrzywił się wewnętrznie na dźwięk wyjątkowo fałszywej nuty. Z premedytacją owinął jeden z ogonów dookoła uszu odcinając w ten sposób napływ dźwięków ze świata zewnętrznego. Już miał wrócić do poprzedniego toku myśli, będącego, nie oszukujmy się, użalaniem się nad sobą, gdy nagle doznał olśnienia.

\- Okulary, oczy. Zaraz, zaraz. To przeklęte Genjutsu to przecież wytwór Sharingana. Dojutsu znoszą się wzajemnie. – Wykrzyknął - Żaden Uchicha nigdy nie da rady narzucić Genjutsu na okaziciela innego dojutsu. Nie ważne jakiego. To przecież jeden z powodów konfliktu między Hyuga i Uchiha. Chym…. Muszę się zastanowić…. Może mógł bym dostosować pojemnik w taki sposób, żeby chronił mnie od wpływów. Nie przymierzając jak okulary od ostrego światła. Głęboko, ale jednak, dzieciak ma w genach Rinengana. Jeśli uda mi się wpłynąć na niego wystarczająco, żeby go obudził, to największy problem będzie czasowo opanowany. Ale nie będę mógł opuścić uszczelki dopóki ten po trzykroć przeklęty Uchicha żyje. Jednak, hipotetycznie, mógł bym go pokonać poprzez pojemnik. Trzeba przyznać, że uszczelka w porównaniu do poprzednich jest komfortowa. Pojemnik to jeszcze małe dziecko, a dzieci są podatne na wpływy. Zwłaszcza tak zaniedbane i spragnione uczuć jak ten mały. Będę musiał nawiązać z nim kontakt i zacząć bachora szkolić jak najwcześniej. Chyba jest już w wieku odpowiednim żeby zacząć. Na pewno będę musiał wymyślić jakiś sposób na zapewnienie odpowiedniej ilości pożywienia, bo niedożywiony pojemnik nigdy nie osiągnie pełnego potencjału. A trzeba przyznać, że potencjał z takimi przodkami ma naprawdę duży. Dobrze zastanówmy się jakie umiejętności powinienem przede wszystkim wspierać. – Kurama w zamyśleniu zaczął się drapać po nosie. - Na pewno Tajutsu oparte na szybkości, oboje rodzice byli w tym dobrzy. Być może Kenjutsu, jego matka była prawdziwą mistrzynią miecza. Potem Ninjutsu, z zasobami czakry jakie dzięki mnie będzie miał dzieciak może być w tym zakresie potęgą, ale będziemy musieli pracować nad kontrolą. Co by tu jeszcze… Ach tak Fuinjutsu. Z moimi naukami i wrodzoną skłonnością do sztuki chłopak powinien stać się zabójczym użytkownikiem uszczelek, ale to opcja długoterminowa. Najpierw będzie musiał opanować kaligrafię. Być może Genjutsu? Nie lubię tej sztuki ninjia, ale dobre zrozumienie tematu może pomóc chłopcu w późniejszym oparciu się iluzji. W każdym razie musi umieć się z niego uwalniać. Hym… Jeśli dziecko ma w końcu rozbudzić Rinnengana, to konieczna będzie umiejętność medytacji. To może być problem. Z tego co widzę chłopiec jest nadpobudliwy i ma problemy z dłuższym pozostaniem w bezruchu. To może być wina nadmiaru czakry, a co za tym idzie, nie zużytej energii krążącej w ciele. Jeśli tak jest, to połączenie ćwiczeń w kontroli czakry i fizycznych powinny pomóc, a przy okazji zwiększą siłę i wytrzymałość cewek. Jeśli to nie pomoże, to chyba mogę użyć Yogi, ta dyscyplina była bardzo popularna wśród Uzumakich, zwłaszcza tych z nadmiarem czakry. Dobrze, że pamiętam szkolenia Kuchiny i bachorów Mito. Muszę wszystko przemyśleć i porządnie zaplanować. Dobrze chociaż, że nawiązanie kontaktu nie powinno być trudne, wystarczy poczekać, aż dzieciak zaśnie, albo jeszcze lepiej, straci przytomność.


	2. Czas no JUTSU

_Wstęp, lub słów kilka na początek._

 _1\. Na potrzeby tego fan-fika Itachi ma prawie 22 lata (to wiek w jakim umarł i teraz został wskrzeszony), Naruto w chwili obecnej ma 21 lat i fizycznie jest od niego młodszy/sza zaledwie o około pół roku._

 _2\. Czas i wiek bohaterów potraktowałam, na oko i proszę za mną z siekierą nie latać, że ktoś jest za młody lub za stary._

 _3\. Ogólnie historia znana z mangi i anime miała miejsce do momentu walki z Madarą, choć szczegóły i oczywiście zakończenie mogą się różnić._

 _4\. Wskrzesiłam, albo nie pozwoliłam umrzeć bohaterom, którzy są mi potrzebni do fabuły._

 _5\. To fikcyjny świat i wszystko jest możliwe._

 _5\. Co do praw własności, to Naruto nie należy do mnie i myślę, że wszyscy o tym wiedzą._

 **Czas no JUTSU**

Uchicha Itachi obudził się nagle leżąc na czymś twardym i zimnym. Ostatnie co pamiętał, to własne odejście w śmierć na oczach Sasuke, więc sytuacja, choć znajoma, była co najmniej niepokojąca. Z wysiłkiem powstrzymał się od napięcia mięśni i otwarcia oczu, zamiast tego starając się ocenić potencjalne zagrożenie przez pozostałe zmysły. Z całą pewnością był w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu, a zgromadzeni dookoła ludzie byli cicho, choć nie starali się ukryć, bo wyraźnie słyszał oddechy. Czuł jednak, że coś jest nie tak. Normalnie powinien bez większych problemów wykryć czakrę każdego stworzenia obecnego w promieniu 15 – 20 metrów, ale tym razem jego percepcja była zakłócona przez pulsujące fale dziwnej choć słabej energii, tylko trochę podobnej do czakry, której pochodzenie było dla niego zagadką.

\- Wiem, że nie śpisz. – Powiedział ktoś niskim, spokojnym głosem w dużej mierze pozbawionym intonacji.

Itachi otworzył oczy i gwałtownym ruchem zerwał się na równe nogi, od razu przyjmując pozycję do walki i jednocześnie starając się lepiej zorientować w swoim położeniu. Stał, zupełnie nago, na płaskim, okrągłym kamiennym podwyższeniu, które z kolei znajdowało się w środku wyrytego w betonowej podłodze trójkąta. Zarówno trójkąt, podwyższenie jak i jego ciało pokryte były ogromną ilością znaków Fuinjutsu. Naprzeciwko niego stało obok siebie dwóch identycznie ubranych członków klanu Aburame. Nieco dalej, na prawo, w najdłuższym z rogów trójkąta, trzeci członek tego klanu klęczał nad bezwładnie leżącym ciałem. Z miejsca w którym stał, Itachi nie był w stanie przyjrzeć się leżącemu dokładnie. Już sam fakt, że widział go z tej odległości dość wyraźnie był, biorąc pod uwagę stan jego oczu, mocno zaskakujący.

\- Wybacz nam Uchicha Itach, to nie ja miałem z tobą teraz rozmawiać. – Jeden z Aburame przemówił cicho i monotonnie. – Jednak zmodyfikowana i wzmocniona przy pomocy Fuinjutsu wersja Jutsu Zmartwychwstania wyraźnie kosztowała naszego przywódcę i jego sojusznika znacznie więcej czakry niż przewidywano. To on miał ci wszystko wyjaśnić, jednak, ponieważ jest nieprzytomny, podczas gdy ty już się obudziłeś, logika nakazuje mi udzielić wyjaśnień. Wolał bym jednak udzielać ich w lepiej ekranowanej przestrzeni, jako, że tutaj korozyjna pozostałość czakry Jubii jest niebezpiecznie wysoka i moje Kikachu zaczynają mieć kłopoty z jej pochłanianiem. Obiecuję, że nie mamy w stosunku do ciebie wrogich zamiarów. Na stole pod ścianą leżą przygotowane ubrania, proponuję żebyś się pospieszył. Im szybciej zejdziemy do ekranowanych podziemi, tym lepiej.

Itachi szybko ocenił sytuacje i zdecydował, że na razie będzie posłuszny zleceniu. Żaden z obecnych Aburame nie był dla niego przeciwnikiem, a wspomnienie o Jubii było mocno niepokojące. Czyżby Madara wygrał?

Półtorej godziny później, po przejściu przez trzy kondygnacje podziemi i trzynaście barier Fuinjutsu Itachi zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie jest pod wpływem Genjutsu. Wprawdzie wszystkie potajemnie wykonane przez niego testy były negatywne, a Sharingan powinien uczynić go odpornym na iluzje, ale wszystko było dziwne. Przede wszystkim czuł się wspaniale i nic go nie bolało. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio był w stanie przejść w tym tempie taką ilość schodów bez śladu zadyszki i napadu krwawego kaszlu. Fakt, że miał dużo więcej czakry niż pamiętał, a do tego znowu widział wszystko niezwykle wyraźnie i na sporą odległość też był zaskakujący. Ostrożnie przyjacielskie zachowanie jego towarzyszy, będących przecież obywatelami Konochy, było wręcz szokujące. Na dokładkę, jako Shinobi czuł się głęboko zaniepokojony faktem braku obecności jakichkolwiek strażników. Podczas całej wędrówki i zagłębiania się coraz głębiej i głębiej, w wyraźnie tajny labirynt tuneli, nie spotkali absolutnie nikogo. Zdaniem Itachiego, jeśli nie poszczególne bariery, których pokonanie każdorazowo zajmowało od kilku do kilkunastu minut, to przynajmniej każde zejście na niższy poziom powinno być starannie pilnowane na wypadek ataku.

Jeden z jego przewodników, ten niosący na ramieniu nieprzytomną blondynkę musiał chyba w końcu zauważyć jego zaskoczenie podczas schodzenia na kolejny poziom, bo cicho powiedział.

\- Nie ma już na świecie ludzi, którzy mogli by nas zaatakować, a przebywanie na górnych kondygnacjach jest zbyt szkodliwe, by wystawiać tu niepotrzebnych strażników. Jeśli komuś uda się przeżyć na powierzchni wystarczająco długo by tu przyjść, zostanie przyjęty z otwartymi ramionami, nawet jeśli wcześniej był wrogiem. Jedyny wyjątek robimy dla maniakalnych morderców w rodzaju Hidana. Był tu przez dwa tygodnie i zabił sześć osób, zanim Naruto go wykopał. Wydawało się, że z tą swoją religią zdoła przetrwać na powierzchni nawet jeśli wszyscy inni umierają, ale zmarł po ośmiu miesiącach.

\- Hidan? Myślałem, że został żywcem pogrzebany przez tego młodego Nara. – Itachi zapytał z zaskoczeniem. – Jak to możliwe, że był tutaj. I jakim cudem w końcu umarł?

\- Cóż, co do ponownego połączenia podzielonego ciała, to nie wiemy jak to zrobił. Pewnego dnia po prostu pojawił się przed wejściem. W drugim przypadku… Wszystko wiąże się z obecną sytuacją. Madara zdołał przywrócić Jubi tylko na krótki czas i to chyba nie w pełni sił, zanim Naruto i inni zdołali go pokonać, ale jak wkrótce odkryliśmy, było to pyrrusowe zwycięstwo. Z tego co wiem, jesteś czujnikiem, więc myślę, że wyczułeś na górze tę słabą, podobną do czakry energię, która jest teraz obecna prawie wszędzie. To są właśnie pozostałości czakry Jubi'ego. Początkowo, energia ta, była znacznie słabsza niż teraz i wydawało się, że jest nieszkodliwa. Wprawdzie Hyuga dostawali od niej szału, twierdząc, że pali ich oczy, ale nawet oni nie widzieli w niej niczego szczególnie złego. Poza tym wszyscy myśleliśmy, że z czasem ulegnie rozproszeniu. Kiedy w pół roku po bitwie pierwsi cywile zaczęli chorować i umierać nikt nie kojarzył tego z tą energią. Poza tym, to byli przecież tylko cywile. Medycy podejrzewali początkowo jakiś rodzaj zarazy. Dopiero po tym jak chorować zaczęli Shinobi poszukiwania źródła choroby ruszyły pełną parą. Dwa lata po pokonaniu Madary na świecie nie było już żadnych dzieci i prawie żadnych cywilów, zmarła też większość Shinobi niskich rang. Nie wiem jakie badania wykonali Medycy, ale to dzięki nim stało się jasne, że pozostałe na świecie resztki czakry Jubi'ego są znacznie bardziej zabójcze niż ktokolwiek podejrzewał. W dodatku, zamiast się rozpraszać, z czasem energia staje się coraz silniejsza i co za tym idzie bardziej zabójcza. Początkowo zdawała się oddziaływać wyłącznie na ludzi i zwierzęta, teraz umierają też rośliny. Mówię ci, martwy Las Śmierci jest po prostu żałosny, ale na swój sposób jeszcze bardziej przerażający niż był wcześniej, w czasach gdy tętniło w nim życie zwierząt i tych olbrzymich drzew. Na całym świecie jest zaledwie kilka miejsc ekranowanych wystarczająco silnie, by dało się w nich żyć. Mieliśmy szczęście, że stworzone przez Hirashima i później pogłębione i dodatkowo pozabezpieczane przez Orochimaru i Danzo podziemia Konochy są jednym z nich. Obecnie żyje tu 67 Shinobi, w tym 27 członków mojego klanu. Nasze Kikaichu są w stanie, w ograniczonym zakresie, wchłaniać i konwertować czakrę Jubi'ego, co przynajmniej częściowo chroni nas przed jej wpływem. Jednak, jeśli natężenie korozyjnej czakry Jubi'ego nadal będzie wzrastać w tym samym tempie co dotychczas, to szacuję, że umrzemy w ciągu najbliższych trzech lat. Spośród pozostałych ocalonych większość to Ninia Medyczni z całego świata posiadający wystarczająco duże umiejętności, by być w stanie samo naprawiać i oczyszczać swoje ciała oraz członkowie T&I, którzy już wcześniej pracowali w tych podziemiach, a co za tym idzie byli mniej narażeni na szkodliwe wpływy tej cholernej czakry. Wracając do Hidana. Myślimy, że źródłem jego siły była energia życiowa tych, których zabił. W momencie gdy zabrakło ofiar jego siła w końcu się wyczerpała i stopniowo obrażenia sukcesywnie zadawane przez czakrę Jubi'ego pokonały jego ciało. Z powodu własnej wytrzymałości umierał bardzo długo i w męczarniach. Naruto w którymś momencie nawet próbował go dobić, ale niestety, czymkolwiek była ta jego „nieśmiertelność" uniemożliwiła wykonanie ciosu łaski. – Aburame westchnął cicho. – Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że ten szalony plan uratowania świata wymyślony przez Naruto, Kuramę, Sakurę i dwóch ocalałych Nara z oddziału T&I odniesie sukces. Nie boję się śmierci, ale świadomość, że po mnie na świecie może nie być już żadnego innego żywego stworzenia oprócz być może Biju i niektórych Jinchuriki jest przerażająca.

Itachi przez chwilę czuł się tak, jak by go ktoś walnął mokrą ścierką po głowie. Rewelacje Aburame były tak szokujące, że trudno było w nie uwierzyć. Zatrzymał się, potem ruszył ponownie z wysiłkiem spychając szalejący w głowie mętlik na dalszy plan.

\- Zgaduję, że jestem integralna częścią tego planu ocalenia świata, o którym mówisz. – Warknął po chwili – Doprawdy, nie wiem jaki idiota pomyślał, że znowu będę grzeczną marionetką. Wskrzeszenie mnie nie gwarantuje, że zaraz zrobię się grzeczniutki i milutki.

\- Chej, nikt z nas tego nie chce Itachi. – Krzyknęła gwałtownie niesiona na ramieniu Aburame, znajomo wyglądająca blondynka zeskakując na podłogę i obracając się do Itachiego. – Razem z Kuramą i Sakurą zmodyfikowaliśmy technikę. Teraz jesteś z powrotem w 100% żywy i do tego, dzięki poświęceniu Sakury, zdrowy jak pierwiosnek na wiosnę. I nikt cię nie kontroluje, jak odmówisz pomocy, to odmówisz i wszyscy umrzemy. – Blondynka podrzuciła ręce w górę obracając się przodem do Itachiego i nieświadomie dając mu pełen obraz raczej dobrze rozwiniętej klatki piersiowej. – Myślę jednak, że w końcu zgodzisz się na nasz plan, bo to jedyna szansa na uratowanie tych, na których ci zależy i wszystkich innych przy okazji. Ja po prostu wiem, że jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, który chroni swoich cennych ludzi. Poza tym, czytałam dzienniki Danzo i wiem jak bardzo cię wkręcił. Nasz plan między innymi zakłada usunięcie tego szkodnika. I właśnie dlatego zdecydowaliśmy się z Sakurą poprosić o pomoc ciebie, a nie Sasuke. Mimo tego wszystkiego co cię spotkało nadal jesteś w miarę stabilny psychicznie. Szczerze mówiąc jesteś najnormalniejszym i najbardziej godnym zaufania Uchichą o jakim słyszałem. – Itachi z pewnym zaskoczeniem patrzył, jak Aburame bez ostrzeżenia uderzył blondynkę w ramię. – Słyszałam, wiem powinnam była powiedzieć słyszałam. – Wykrzyknęła dziewczyna w stronę swojego towarzysza, a następnie obróciła się do Itachiego kontynuując ekspresyjną przemowę, tak jak by nikt jej nie przerwał. – Sasuke był moim przyjacielem, ale nawet Sakura musiała w końcu przyznać, że jego stabilność umysłowa nie była zbyt dobra i nigdy nie było wiadomo co zrobi. Zwłaszcza jak w grę zaczynały wchodzić te jego obsesje, a tych miał dużo i jak jedną zrealizował, to zaraz pojawiała się kolejna. – Blondynka nagle skoczyła do przodu i niemal w biegu złożyła pieczęć Fuinjutsu konieczną do przekroczenia kolejnej bariery.

Itachi zmarszczył brwi, to było imponujące i niepokojące w tym samym czasie. Był pewien, że zna wszystkich mistrzów sztuki uszczelnienia na świecie, ale o tej blondynce chyba nigdy nie słyszał. Jednocześnie, im dłużej ją obserwował tym silniejsze miał wrażenie, że ją skądś zna i powinien wiedzieć z kim ma do czynienia. Dziewczyna, oprócz tego, że niewątpliwie bardzo potężna i jak właśnie udowodniła wysoko wykwalifikowana, była też po prostu piękna. Miała wspaniałe, posągowo zbudowane ciało, świetlisto blond włosy do ramion i wielkie błękitne oczy. Jej skóra była jasna i z wyjątkiem niewielkich znamion na policzkach pozbawiona jakiejkolwiek skazy. Większość kunoichi w wieku tej ślicznotki miało już ciała gęsto pokryte bardziej lub mniej widocznymi bliznami. Ostatecznie nie da się przejść przez życie ninia nie odnosząc obrażeń, a blizny są w tym wypadku ryzykiem zawodowym. Itachi westchnął obserwując pełne wdzięku, zamaszyste ruchy blondynki i jednocześnie z pewnym zakłopotaniem stwierdził, że jej oświadczenie o pełnym zdrowiu odnosi się również do pewnych rejonów jego ciała, które już od długiego czasu uważał za obumarłe. Tymczasem dziewczyna w rekordowo krótkim czasie zdążyła otworzyć kolejną barierę i przekroczyć chronione przez nią drzwi z okrzykiem. – Witajcie wszyscy! Jesteśmy w doooooomu i wszystko się udało!

\- Nie wrzeszcz tak Naru! – Odkrzyknęła zbliżająca się korytarzem ciemnowłosa kobieta, którą Itachi zidentyfikował jako Shizune, słynną najstarszą uczennicę Tsunade. Nagle do głowy przyszła mu straszna myśl, zawsze uważał się za mistrza Genjutsu i wierzył, że będzie w stanie rozpoznać wszelkie próby uwięzienia w iluzji, ale teraz stracił tę wiarę. – KAI, KAI, KAI – Stanął jak wryty w kółko powtarzając technikę rozwiania Genjutsu stopniowo wlewając w nią coraz więcej czakry. – KAI – To po prostu nie było możliwe. – KAI – Kiedy jego próby nie przynosiły efektów Itachi zaczął wykazywać pierwsze objawy paniki.

\- Uspokój się Itachi, to nie jest Genjutsu. – Zwróciła się do niego Shizune. – Dlaczego nagle zrobiłeś się taki zdenerwowany?

\- Uważaj bo uwierzę. Nie wiem, kto stworzył tę iluzję, ale nie dam się więcej nabrać. – Itachi spiął się gotów do walki. – Przyznaję Genjutsu jest doskonałe i na początku nic nie zauważyłem, ale koniec z tym. Mogę uwierzyć we wszystko z końcem świata włącznie, jednak nie w to, że Uzumaki Naruto jest biuściastą ślicznotką. – W nerwach mimowolnie włączył Sharingana starając się jednocześnie obserwować wszystkich i wszystko dookoła.

Zamiast wybuchnąć gniewem lub przejść do ataku, Shizune albo osoba, która się za nią podała zaczęła się śmiać. Co więcej, nawet zazwyczaj pozbawieni ekspresji Aburame wyraźnie wykazywali objawy rozbawienia. – Zgaduję, że nigdy nie miałeś do czynienia z opracowanym przez Naruto Sexy Justu. To, aż dziwne. W pewnych kręgach to Jutsu jest słynniejsze od Rinengana. – Powiedziała Shizune pomiędzy chichotami. – Jego zmiana płci wiąże się z naszym planem uratowania świata i bardzo się cieszę, że masz problemy z wiarą w ten fakt. To oznacza, że szansa na powodzenie naszego planu jest większa niż pierwotnie myślałam. Ale teraz musimy się pospieszyć, mamy mało czasu. Bez pomocy Iniochi nasz plan się nie powiedzie, a nie wiem jak długo jeszcze uda mu się trzymać życia. Nawet z moją pomocą jest słabszy z godziny na godzinę. – Shizune wskazała mu, że ma iść przodem w głąb korytarza, a kiedy Itachi stał nadal w miejscu, dodała. – Chodź proszę, widzę, że Naru jest bardzo zmęczona, więc po drodze zacznę ci wszystko wyjaśniać, ale nie mamy czasu na to by czekać i robić to tutaj. Jesteśmy już wprawdzie na poziomie dopuszczonym do użytku, ale tu i tak mieszczą się tylko magazyny i niektóre laboratoria. Pomieszczenia mieszkalne przenieśliśmy na najniższe piętro podziemi. Dzielą nas od nich jeszcze dwa poziomy i pięć najnowszych i najsilniejszych barier Fuinjutsu.

Itachi skrzywił się lekko, nie wiedząc, czy jej wierzyć, czy nie. Sharingan nie pozwalał czytać w myślach, ale z jego pomocą jak do tej pory zawsze mógł wykryć kłamstwo. W słowach i zachowaniu Shizune go nie wyczuwał. Po namyśle postanowił, że skoro i tak najwyraźniej nie może się uwolnić z tej iluzji, jeśli to iluzja, to może grać razem i powoli ruszył w głąb korytarza.

Pseudo Naruto, grupa Aburame i Shizune natychmiast ruszyli za nim.

\- Dobrze, powiedz mi czego się dotychczas dowiedziałeś. – Zagaiła Shizune.

\- Madara i Jubii zostali pokonani, ale czakra Jubi'ego niszczy świat. Nieliczni ocalali żyją tutaj i jestem potrzebny do realizacji jakiegoś wielkiego planu ocalenia wszystkich, w tym ludzi cennych dla mnie. Tylko ciekaw jestem, jak chcecie ocalać ludzi, którzy już nie żyją.

Shizune skrzywiła się lekko wskazując palcem na Naruto. – Dlaczego on wie tak mało? Droga tutaj zajęła wam co najmniej dwie godziny, prawdopodobnie więcej. To mnóstwo czasu na wyjaśnienia.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie. Jutsu było trudniejsze niż myśleliśmy i bardzo energochłonne. Odzyskałam przytomność dopiero przed chwilą, nawet futrzak jest zmęczony. – Naruko podskoczyła w miejscu, zanim dodała. – Jestem pewien, że Shinnin, Suren i Sagren starali się udzielić wyjaśnień, ale sama dobrze wiesz, że Aburame nie są w tym zbyt dobrzy.

Głowa Shizune opadła w wyrazie rezygnacji. – W porządku. – westchnęła. – W sumie wiesz już najważniejsze. Świat jaki znaliśmy znika i już. Nasz plan jest szalony, ale wszyscy zgadzają się, że to jedyna szansa. Więc postanowiliśmy spróbować. To będzie trudne, prawie niemożliwe, bo chcemy złamać kilka fundamentalnych praw przyrody…

\- Och Kami! – Krzyknęła Naru. – Powiedz to wreszcie Shizune. Opierając się na pracach Nindaime i mojego Ojca chcemy użyć połączenia Jutsu i Fuinjutsu czasoprzestrzeni w celu cofnięcia się w czasie i zatrzymania tego wszystkiego. Zrobiliśmy już niewielkie próby i wyszło na jaw parę rzeczy. Widzisz, głównym problemem oprócz koniecznej energii jest deprywacja sensoryczna. Przy skokach trwających od kilku sekund do kilkunastu minut to nie jest problemem, ale jeśli trwa dłużej, to efektem jest szaleństwo. A co z tego, że cofniemy się w czasie jeśli na miejscu będziemy śliniącym się workiem ciała, całkowicie obojętnym na otoczenie? Przecież, to nie o to chodzi. Na szczęście ktoś wymyślił, że Genjutsu wpływa na umysł, a nie na ciało i to okazało się prawdą. Osoba będąca pod wpływem iluzji może przetrwać skok w czasie bez uszczerbku na psychice. Problem w tym, że zwykła iluzja będzie trwała za krótko i za łatwo ją złamać. Na potrzeby tak długiego skoku jak ten, który zaplanowaliśmy potrzebne jest coś silniejszego. Wszystkie najsilniejsze techniki Genjutsu wymagają Sharingana albo w pełni rozwiniętego Kekei Genkai klanu Kurama, ale ten klan wymarł dawno temu i nie wiemy kogo mogli byśmy przywrócić. Dlatego potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. Wiem, że możesz utrzymywać Tsukuyomi tak długo jak masz czakrę. Jeśli wierzyć zapisom, to oznacza, że prawie w nieskończoność, nawet jak śpisz. Tym bardziej, że stanem oczu już się przejmować nie musisz. Będziesz to musiał jeszcze sprawdzić, ale Sakura była pewna, że jej wkład w technikę zmartwychwstania spowoduje, że troje oczy osiągną następny etap tak zwanego Wiecznego Mangekyo Sharingana. Poza tym znowu są w pełni sprawne. Możesz też zyskać nowy poziom kontroli czakry, super siłę i nowe możliwości związane z diagnostyką obrażeń. Jeśli mieliśmy szczęście to nawet jakieś umiejętności medyczne i związaną z nimi wiedzę Sakury. Tego jednak dowiemy się w czasie, bo Sakura nie miała pewności jakie będą dodatkowe skutki całkowicie dobrowolnej i chętnej ofiary w połączeniu z wprowadzonymi do Jutsu modyfikacjami.

Hnn, rozumiem. – Mruknął Itachi.

\- Jak już mówiłam to szalony plan ostatniej szansy. Jednak, skoro już się na niego zdecydowaliśmy, to nie będziemy iść na półśrodki. – Shizune uśmiechnęła się ponuro, mówiąc dalej. – Chcemy wysłać w przeszłość ciebie, Naruto i Kuramę oczywiście. Naruto z Kuramą są pewni, że mają dopracowane wszystkie szczegóły samego Jutsu Czasu jak to nazwali. Jeśli chodzi o zasilenie skoku na taką odległość w czasie, to ten szaleniec Shukaku, Son Goku i Chomei zgłosili się na ochotnika z pomocą. Nigdy nie myślałam, że to powiem, ale ogoniaste bestie nie są takie złe. Główny powód dla którego były takie wściekłe na ludzkość, to nasza własna głupota i wpływy Madary. W zależności od tego na ile wystarczy zasilającej Jutsu czakry ofiarowanej przez Biju powinniście wylądować gdzieś pomiędzy atakiem Kubiego, a atakiem Orochimaru na Konochę podczas finałów egzaminów na Chunina. Im dalej uda się cofnąć, tym lepiej. Optymalne by było powstrzymanie masakry twojego klanu, albo przynajmniej uratowanie dzieci i innych niewinnych ofiar masakry, ale są małe szanse, że uda wam się cofnąć aż tak daleko. W każdym razie jak już powiedziała ci Naru twoja pomoc w trakcie trwania skoku w czasie jest niezbędna dla powodzenia przedsięwzięcia. Liczymy na to, że po przybyciu na miejsce nadal będziecie współpracować i wspierać się wzajemnie. Nasi Nara opracowali kilka różnych strategii zależnych od tego jak daleko w czasie uda wam się cofnąć. W większości z nich powinniście dostać się do Konochy i uzyskać znaczący wpływ na młodego Naruto. Przez wiele lat Konocha i Naruto oraz w mniejszym stopniu Sasuke byli centralnym punktem skupienia Madary. Bycie blisko tego punktu powinno ułatwić wam działania. Poza tym Inoichi jako nasz naczelny psycholog uważa, że jeśli przybędziecie do wioski wystarczająco wcześnie i uda wam się przejąć prawa do opieki zarówno nad Naruto jak i Sasuke, to już tylko to może zmienić całą przyszłość. Szkolenia Naruto były sabotowane przez całe jego dzieciństwo i tak naprawdę dopiero Jiraya nauczył go podstaw. Biorąc pod uwagę niedożywienie i brak porządnych szkoleń w okresie najintensywniejszego rozwoju fakt, że udało mu się nie tylko przeżyć, ale też w końcu zostać tym kim jest dzisiaj świadczą niesamowite rzeczy o jego zdolnościach. Sasuke z drugiej strony potrzebuje uziemienia i co tu ukrywać kogoś, kto zmusi go do podjęcia porządnej terapii. Wiem, że chciałeś dobrze, ale to co z nim zrobiłeś podczas masakry uszkodziło go w wielkim stopniu. W wyniku tego uszkodzenia chłopiec wpadł w obsesję zemsty i stał się jednym wielkim zagrożeniem dla wszystkich. I mówiąc wszystkich mam na myśli zarówno przyjaciół jak i wrogów, a nawet jego samego. To właśnie z powodu tej obsesji i związanej z nią nieprzewidywalności zdecydowaliśmy się mimo tego, wszystkiego co miało miejsce prosić o pomoc ciebie, a nie Sasuke. Dobrze, czy na razie za mną nadążasz? – Zapytała Shizune patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

\- Hnn

\- To nie jest odpowiedź.

\- Rozumiem. Jaki macie plan na przeniknięcie Konochy? Naruto może mógł by wyjaśnić wszystko Hokage i zostać przyjęty, ale ja jednak jestem nukenin. Poza tym kim u licha jest ten Kurama o którym ciągle mówisz? – Zapytał Itachi monotonnym głosem od lat używanym przez niego do ukrywania osobistych uczuć.

\- Tak, cóż, rzecz w tym, że nie mamy zamiaru absolutnie nikomu mówić o tym, że jesteście podróżnikami w czasie. To się wiąże z całą masą zagrożeń i niebezpieczeństw, których lepiej jest uniknąć. Naru może ci je wyliczyć jak już będziecie w trakcie skoku w czasie. Zamiast tego mamy zamiar dać waszej trójce alternatywne osobowości. To dlatego Naruto jest teraz Kobie…

\- PO MOIM TRUPIE ZMIENISZ MNIE W KUNOICH, W RZADNYM WYPADKU SIĘ NIE ZGADZAM ! – Ryknął Itachi zatrzymując się gwałtownie i wpatrując w towarzyszącą mu Mednin z horrorem uwięzionym w oczach.

\- Wcale nie mam takiego zamiaru. – Shizune nawet nie próbowała ukrywać rozbawienia wywołanego reakcją zazwyczaj stoicko spokojnego Uchicha. – Poza tym w twoim przypadku taka zmiana była by raczej nie możliwa. Przemiana Naruto w Naruko była udana tylko dzięki połączeniu kilku różnych elementów takich jak jego wyjątkowe Sexy Jutsu, obecność i współpraca Kuramy, wyjątkowo silne regeneracyjne Kekai Genkai klanu Uzumakich i mnóstwo jednoczesnej ciężkiej pracy mojej, Sakury i kilku innych mednin. Cała ta przemiana to czyste szaleństwo od początku do końca, tak samo jak całe przedsięwzięcie i to mały cud, że się udało. Nawiasem mówiąc Kurama to po prostu imię biju zapieczętowanego w Naruko. Jeśli chodzi o ciebie, to odpowiedzią jest Uchicha Igachi.

\- Kto?

\- Twój kuzyn pierwszego stopnia. Według wszystkich posiadanych przez nas danych Uchicha Igachi był synem siostry twojego Ojca i brata Matki. Gdyby żył, był by prawowitym następcą głowy klanu. Po śmierci twojego wuja, Fugaku został pełniącym obowiązki szefa tylko dlatego, że był twoim ojcem, a ty jesteś najbliższym męskim krewnym Mumakiego. Igachi miał pięć miesięcy kiedy zginął. Razem z rodzicami Mumakim i Farugą był w Uzushiogakure podczas ataku, w którym wieś została zniszczona. Twoje podawanie się za niego nie będzie problemem, bo udało nam się nawet rozwiązać problem testów genetycznych. Igachi urodził się w Uzu i Konocha nie posiada próbki jego krwi, a twoja własna krew podczas badań wykaże, bardzo bliskie pokrewieństwo z ludźmi za których dziecko się podajesz i tyle. Jednocześnie dzięki wpływowi krwi Sakury, twoja krew nie jest już identyczna z krwią Itachiego z przeszłości. Oczywiście dla pewności będę to musiała jeszcze sprawdzić przeprowadzając odpowiednie testy, ale moim zdaniem, będzie to tylko formalność. Fizycznie będziesz do siebie podobny, ale od znanego wszystkim Itachiego starszy i dodatkowo zupełnie zdrowy. Pracownicy szpitala byli świadomi twojej choroby już w czasie kiedy uciekłeś z Konochy. To jest w papierach. Pewnym problemem może być dopasowanie wieku. Możesz się podawać za 2 do 5 lat starszego lub młodszego niż jesteś, ale więcej może już wzbudzić podejrzenia. Optymalne by było gdybyście zdołali się cofnąć mniej więcej w okolice czasu masakry twojego klanu, wtedy wasz biologiczny wiek będzie najlepiej pasował do historii. Dodatkową zaletę stanowi fakt, że imiona Igachi i Itachi brzmią prawie tak samo. Jest mała szansa, że się pomylisz i na przykład nie zareagujesz jak ktoś cię po imieniu zawoła. Odwrotnie też nie będzie problemu, jeśli zareagujesz na imię Itachi to ludzie uznają, że źle usłyszałeś, bo imiona są takie podobne. – Shizune urwała wyraźnie zbierając myśli przed dalszą przemową. – Teraz tak się spieszymy, bo żeby wejść do Konochy będziecie musieli przejść przesłuchanie w T&I. Najprawdopodobniej będzie je prowadził Inoichi, albo jakiś inny Yamanaka i jeśli się przed tym nie zabezpieczymy to wszystko wyjdzie na jaw. Jedynym wciąż żywym Yamanaka jest właśnie Inoichi, który twierdzi, że może zabezpieczyć cię przed takim odczytem i nikt niczego nie zauważy. Niestety jego stan gwałtownie się pogarsza i prawdę mówiąc sama jestem zaskoczona, że jeszcze żyje. Jak dotrzemy na miejsce to będziesz miał około 15 minut do namysłu w czasie gdy ja będę wykonywać różne procedury medyczne w celu wzmocnienia jego ciała i wytrzymałości. Potem Inoichi zrobi co do niego należy, na szczęście to nie wymaga dużej ilości czakry choć z pewnością bardzo go wyczerpie.

Shizume zamilkła, a Itachi w ciszy przetrawiał to czego się właśnie dowiedział. Niezależnie od tego, jak nieprawdopodobnie wszystko brzmiało zaczynał wierzyć, że jednak nie jest pod wpływem Genjutsu. Wyjaśnienia były spójne i wyraźnie głęboko przemyślane, a sama historia zbyt nieprawdopodobna by ktoś mógł ją wymyślić. Poza tym, Itachi sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że pomysł cofnięcia się w czasie i naprawienia własnych błędów był kuszący. Zwłaszcza uratowanie zamordowanych przez Root dzieci z klanu i podjęcie opieki nad Sasuke. Przez chwilę rozważał słowa Shizune na temat psychicznych problemów jego brata i z westchnieniem potrząsnął głową. Miała rację – przesadził z tak ostrą techniką Genjutsu. Powinien był wziąć pod uwagę, że Sasuke w tym momencie był tylko dzieckiem bez rozbudzonego Sharingana i dlatego wpływ iluzji był dużo większy niż planował. Skutecznie ocknął się z rozmyślań dopiero gdy dotarli do kolejnej bariery. Tym razem foki były tak skomplikowane, że nawet Naru nie dała rady otworzyć bariery z marszu. Stojąc i czekając na otwarcie przejścia Itachi zdecydował się w końcu odezwać.

\- Myślę, że pamiętam coś o istnieniu Igachiego. Nie jestem pewien, ale matka chyba kiedyś wspominała, że zostałem nazwany na jego pamiątkę. Nie widzę przeszkód z podawaniem się za niego, albo wręcz zostaniem nim. Jednak sama zmiana imienia to nie wszystko. Ludzie będą pytać gdzie byłem przez te dwadzieścia lat i czemu nie wróciłem do Konochy od razu. Poza tym jestem ciekaw jak macie zamiar wyjaśnić Naruto, przepraszam Naruko.

\- Zacznę od końca. Wyjaśnienie istnienia Naruko w pierwszej chwili wydawało nam się znacznie trudniejsze od twojego, ale potem, w trakcie badania akt uratowanych z wierzy Hokage odkryliśmy, że Minato Namikaze miał starszą siostrę. Dziewczyna miała na imię Mimiko i podobnie jak jej brat była bardzo utalentowana w Fuinjutsu. Po osiągnięciu rangi Genina, dzięki wsparciu Uzumaki Mito, udała się do Uzu w celu studiowania fok od największych mistrzów sztuki. W zapiskach Hokage znajduje się informacja, że się zakochała i poślubiła Uzumakiego. Notabene bardzo bliskiego kuzyna Kushiny, matki Naruto. Co więcej dzięki aktom wiemy, że ojciec Minato był cywilem i miał na imię Naruguto. Imię jest nietypowe, ale zarówno Naruko jak i Naruto są wyraźnie jego pochodnymi. Naruko może twierdzić, że urodziła się podczas ewakuacji Uzu i została nazwana na cześć własnego dziadka, co może nawet jest prawdą w przypadku męskiej wersji imienia. Tego nie wiemy. Co więcej właśnie jej narodziny mogą wyjaśnić przetrwanie zarówno jej, jak i Igachiego. Dzięki dziennikom Danzo odkryliśmy, że stary sęp i jego pionki (albo ofiary, bo to co ten potwór robił własnym podkomendnym przechodzi wszelkie pojęcie) maczali palce w tysiącu i jednym nadużyciu i zdradzie. To właśnie Danzo jest odpowiedzialny za opóźnienie dotarcia do Konochy wysłanego przez Uzukage wezwania o pomoc. Co więcej napadł też na konwój z uchodźcami i zabił wszystkich dorosłych, porywając dzieci poniżej piątego roku życia. Stworzona przez nas historia zakłada, że zarówno ty, jak i Naruko też zostali byście porwani gdyby nie to, że Mimiko zaczęła rodzić w czasie ucieczki i nie była w stanie nadążyć za konwojem. Mimo niebezpieczeństwa, twoja matka, która zresztą według zapisów, zarówno oficjalnych jak i nieoficjalnych, była wyjątkowo potężnym Jouninem i zdolnym medic-ninia zdecydowała się z nią pozostać i pomóc. Paradoksalnie, decyzja o narażeniu się na niebezpieczeństwo i pozostaniu z tyłu uratowała wam wszystkim życie. Kiedy jakiś czas później dogoniliście konwój zgliszcza były już zimne. Faruga pozostawiła cię z Mimiko i świeżo narodzoną Naruko i sama udała się na zwiad. Nikt nie wie czego się dokładnie dowiedziała, ale po powrocie wyjaśniła, że z powodu Danzo nie możecie wrócić do Konochy. Była pewna, że człowiek postara się was wszystkich zabić w celu zabezpieczenia własnej władzy. Zamiast tego wspomagając się Fuinjutsu wspólnie z Mimiko ukryła się w Górach Śmierci i razem was z Naruko trenowały. Co do biju, to wyjaśnienie jego podwójnego istnienia jest znacznie łatwiejsze niż myślisz. Walkę stoczoną przez Yondaime widziało wielu shinobi i dotarliśmy do ponad 40 różnych relacji świadków, którzy na własne oczy widzieli jak Minato rozdziera Kubiego na dwie części, a potem uszczelnia jedną z nich w dziecku. Jednak druga część została nierozliczona. Nieliczni zeznali, że Minato zabrał ją ze sobą, ale pewności nikt nie miał. Mamy zamiar twierdzić, że Kubii zawarty w Naruko jest czymś w rodzaju stworzonego przez Yondaime brata bliźniaka Kubiego zawartego w Naruto. Treść dalszej części historii jest już zależna od tego w jaki czas uda się wam dotrzeć. Nara stworzyli ponad sto różnych scenariuszy, praktycznie na każdy rok i, lub ważne wydarzenie inny. Będziesz musiał się z nimi przynajmniej pobieżnie zapoznać, ale na razie myślę, że skończymy rozmowę. Zaraz będziemy na miejscu…


	3. Fuinjutsu 1

Naruto ze znudzoną miną osunął się po ścianie obok drzwi prowadzących do gabinetu Hokage. Trzy godziny temu został doprowadzony tutaj przez ponurego ANBU i pozostawiony ze zwięzłym „czekaj na wezwanie". Od tego czasu nic się nie stało, a o tym, że w gabinecie w ogóle ktoś jest świadczyły tylko stłumione głosy. Zazwyczaj pozostawiony na tak długo nadpobudliwy chłopiec zdążył by już wymyślić i być może nawet zrealizować pół tuzina żartów, ale dziś był zbyt zmęczony i zdenerwowany by się skupić na planowaniu. Z westchnieniem oparł głowę o ścianę tuż koło zawiasu drzwi i nagle zamarł w bezruchy. Dobiegające ze środka głosy nagle stały się zrozumiałe.

\- Dobrze Hiruzen. – podniesionym głosem powiedziała jakaś kobieta. – Rozumiem, że dałeś chłopcu pełny dostęp do swojego gabinetu i dlatego dziecko zdołało wejść i wynieść zwój. To czego nie rozumiem, to jakim cudem ten bachor zdołał go w ogóle otworzyć! To nie powinno być możliwe! Przecież zabezpieczenia na zwoju zostały wykonane przez najlepszych mistrzów Fuinjutsu w historii Konochy! W przypadku próby nieautoryzowanego włamania zwój powinien ulec samozniszczeniu! Co się stało! Jak on to zrobił!

\- Przestań wreszcie krzyczeć Kocharu. – głos mężczyzny był znacznie cichszy i spokojniejszy. Najważniejsze, że zwój nie został stracony, a jutsu którego nauczył się chłopiec jest stosunkowo nieszkodliwe. Co do tego, że otworzył zwój. Cóż nie jestem zaskoczony. Zapominasz, że on jednak JEST Uzumaki, a oboje jego rodzice byli mistrzami Fuinjutsu. Znacznie ważniejsze jest odkrycie zdrajcy. Musimy się dowiedzieć czyim agentem był Mizuki. Zdrajca w akademii jest objawem bardzo ale to bardzo niepokojącym…..

Naruto zupełnie przestał słuchać głosów dobiegających z gabinetu. Zamiast tego całkowicie skupił się na właśnie uzyskanej wiedzy. Jego rodzice byli mistrzami w tym fuinjutsu. Nigdy dotąd o czymś takim nie słyszał. Co to może być? Po prostu musi się dowiedzieć. Ale jak? Jeśli zapyta Jiji to będzie musiał powiedzieć, że podsłuchiwał, a po kradzieży zwoju, przyznawanie się do czegoś takiego chyba nie będzie zbyt mądre. Iruka jest teraz w szpitalu i pielęgniarki na pewno nie pozwolą na wizyty, a zapytanie kogokolwiek innego nie wchodzi w grę. Jedyna szansa to badania w bibliotece, ale ta zostanie otwarta dopiero rano. Zaraz, to nie prawda. Teraz, gdy ma pałąk, to może odwiedzić bibliotekę shinobi, która w przeciwieństwie od cywilnej czynna jest przez całą dobę i co więcej mieści się w wierzy Hokage. Chłopiec zerwał się na równe nogi nagle znów pełen energii, i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył w stronę najbliższych schodów. W ostatniej chwili przed opuszczeniem pomieszczenia zatrzymał się i wykonał trzy Kage Bushiny.

\- Ty. - Naruto wskazał palcem na najbliższego klona. – Zostań tutaj, aż Jiji cię wezwie. Najlepiej nie przyznawaj się, ze nie jesteś mną. A reszta idzie ze mną do biblioteki. Tylko może lepiej zróbcie Henge, bo ludzie zaczną zadawać głupie pytania. Musimy się dowiedzieć czym jest to fuinjutsu. I jak można zostać mistrzem, skoro moi rodzice byli mistrzami to ja też będę.


End file.
